wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Incantation Spells
The same spells can be used with various ways of saying the incantations, for example, more advanced wizards would not need to say, "O great wind, become a blade!'' 'Acies Ventos'!" instead, they can use the shortened form: "''Acies Ventos". The following list was classified from A to Z with their names/short version. |-|A= Acies Ventos :Full Incantation: "O great wind, become a blade! 'Acies Ventos'!" Aperio Portal :Full Incantation: "Door before me, I command thee to open! 'Aperio Portal'!" Apareo Speculum :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Summons a large mirror. Apareo Umbra :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Used to summon umbras, a type of humanoid shadows whose personality varies depending on the user. |-|C= (_) Clesko :Full Incantation: "O ____, I command you to grow! '____ Clesko'!" :Description: Causes an item to grow in size. In order for the spell to be used correctly, you must use the name of the object then add 'Clesko'. |-|E= Epistula Uorae :Full Incantation:? :Description: Streams of light appear and get drawn to the object. Used to send magic notes. |-|F= Flama Flamio :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Can light candles, and is a type of fire spell that doesn't burn. Funus Captis :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Creates chains of light which wraps and entangles the target. |-|G= Grakius :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Create fangs off ice to grab hold of the target feet. It spreads life-like across the floor, the target legs get frozen in place, making it unable to move.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Main Route II - Chapter 5. Retrieved on March 16, 2018. Gratia Citius :Full Incantation:? :Description:'Make objects move faster and on its "own" (according to the wizard wish).Wizardess Heart. Klaus' Main Route I - Day 7. Retrieved on February 11, 2018. Globus Aqua :'Full Incantation:? :Description: Creates water balls. Globus Flau :Full Incantation: "O flames, invoke an inferno and engulf my enemies! Globus Flau!" :Description: Throws fire balls. Globus Lumen :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Creates rays of light, which can form whips and attack. |-|I= Inn manus taos commend spiritum meme :Full Incantation: "I entrust my soul into your hands. Inn manus taos commend spiritum meme." :Description: Send Alter Ego back to the World of Mirror. First the alter ego and the real one must stand inside a magic circle, then another person must cast the spell and and give the real one a big hug. If the one who cast the spell made the right choice the alter ego will disappear, however, if the wrong choice is made, the real one will disappear and the alter ego will take their place.Wizardess Heart. The Seven Wonders - Cerim's Spin-off. Retrieved on May 26, 2018. Invocation! (_)! :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Invoke Magical Creatures. The wizard must draw a magical circle, recite the incantation and afterwards the creature's name that will be invoked, e.g. "Invocation! Carbuncle!". The Magical Circle can be done beforehand in a paper or in a magical tool. Ira Tonitrus :Full Incantation: "Oh lightning, I command thee to smite my foe! 'Ira Tonitrus'!" :Description: Creates a streak of lightning. |-|L= Lana Puruit :Full Incantation: "Flood thy heart with kindness! 'Lana Puruit'!" :Description: This spell is a prank, instead of making the target kinder to you it summons a frog.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Main Route I - Day 3. Retrieved on January 30, 2018. :Etymology: From Latin, "Puruit" comes from "purus" that means pure, while depending on the derivation, "Lāna" can mean either wool or frog ("rāna").Wiktionary. "Purus." Retrieved on January 30, 2018.Wiktionary. "Lana." Retrieved on January 30, 2018. Lepus Pes :Full Incantation:? :Description:'Raises the swiftness of the individual the spell was cast upon. Levis Pullma :'Full Incantation: "O power that resides within, lift that ____ and bring it to me! 'Levis Pullma!'" For Magical Cooking it was used: "O unseen wings, take me to the skies! 'Levis Pullma'!" :Description: Lift subjects.Wizardess Heart. Prologue. Retrieved on March 15, 2016. Liber Ducere :Full Incantation: "Guide us into the writen world! 'Liber Ducere'!" :Description: Used to enter a book world.Wizardess Heart. Apple of My Eye event. Retrieved on January 31, 2018. Lunae Papillio - Videre/Warae :Full Incantation:? :Description:'It shows the Moonlight butterflies for those who can't see them. As an exhausting spell it can only be done briefly. Once casting "''Lunae Papillio", from the wand thin threads of light appear and gradually grow thicker, afterwards the wizard must approach near the person's eyes to say "Videre" to finish the spell. Saying “''Warae''” near the same person's eyes, a fain burst of light follows the words removing the spell. :'''Etymology: From Latin derivations: lūna (moon), palilio (butterfly), videō (to see, i see). From Japanese: Warae is a conjugation from Warau (to laugh), Warau itself derives from the verb Waru (to split, to break, to crack).Wiktionary. "Warau conjugations." Retrieved on March 11, 2018.Wiktionary. "Warau etymology." Retrieved on March 11, 2018. :Note: Some people are able to see the Moonlight Butterflies without any help, while with others it takes some training.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Main Route II. Retrieved on March 11, 2018. |-|M= Magia Flau :Full Incantation: "O great power, dwell within mine hand and form a shield! 'Magia Flau'!" :Description: Creates a shield of howling flames. Magia Kera :Full Incantation:? :Description: Seals the magical power of the target. Magia Reppero :Full Incantation:? :Description: Reflects the magical spell towards its user Memoria Armitt- :Full Incantation:? :Description:'Is a memory erasing spell. :'Seen/Mentioned: It was used by Glenn Qing. Merum Terra :Full Incantation: "O earth, rumble in fury! 'Merum Terra'!" :Description:? |-|Q= Quines Ventos :Full Incantation: "O healing winds, carry my friend to safe harbor! Quine Ventos!" :Description: "Hold the patients firmly in place using Wind Magic while repositioning them to a safer place." Quies Ventos :Full Incantation:? :Description: Used to end wind spells. |-|R= Radius :Full Incantation:? :Description: It is a light element offensive spell. Rays of light materialize from the tip of the wand and can obliterate enemies in the blink of an eye. Used by Mel to defeat the magical creatures in the East Forest during Sigurd's Route. Redire :Full Incantation:? :Description: It undoes/redirects subjects from invocation magic. Ree Hora :Full Incantation: "Grant this water the power to turn back time! 'Ree Hora'!" :Description:? Rune Exolnarre :Full Incantation: "O light, pour down upon this ____ (target object) and give it radiance! Rune Exolnarre!" :Description: It gathers light and makes the target object sparkle like a jewel. |-|S= Sabo Aqua :Full Incantation: "O water, turn spherical in accordance with my command! Sabo Aqua!" :Description: Can make bubbles by using a water spell. A translucent bubble float of the wand and glide into the air, it can be moved around, but as soon as the wizard concentration ends the bubble will pop.Wizardess Heart. Klaus's Main Route I - Day 6. Retrieved on February 10, 2018. Sagitta Lumen :Full Incantation: "O sacred light, become a piercing arrow! 'Sagitta Lumen'!" :Description: Offensive magic that projects an arrow in the direction it's cast. Sanatio Aqua :Full Incantation: "O sacred water, mend this wound with thy cleansing power. 'Sanatio Aqua'!" :Description: Uses the element of water to heal wounds. This magic prevents wounds infections, for it cleans the wound internally then it heals it. Sanatio Aura :Full Incantation: "O sacred wind, grant us a breeze and mend this wound! 'Sanatio Aura'!" :Description: Uses wind to heal superficial wounds. This healing spell do not prevent infections. Scuntum Aqua :Full Incantation:? :Description: Creates a water barrier. Scuntum Ventos :Full Incantation: "O wind, form a wall and become a shield! 'Scutum Ventos'!" :Description: This spell creates a wind barrier that acts as a shield. Supesman Mundi :Full Incantation: "I command thee to return to thine true form! 'Supesman Mundi'!" :Description: Its a dispelling to return subjects summoned from a magical book. The subject glows brightly, then slowly fades until it vanish from sight. |-|T= Transeo Hora :Full Incantation: "Grant this water the power to advance time! 'Transeo Hora'!" :Description: ? Turbo Ventos :Full Incantation: "Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos" :Description: Creates a tiny tornado with wind magic. |-|W= Wideo Procle :Full Incantation: "I command thee, reveal lands far away! 'Wideo Procle'!" :Description: ? Whirlus Aqua :Full Incantation: "Become a blade and slice my enemy! Whirlus Aqua!"Wizardess Heart. Leon's route. Retrieved on October 08, 2018. :Description:? Whirlus Ventos :Full Incantation:? :Description: Creates a whirlwind. Category:Quies Category:Magic Spells